Better Than Me
by heart2handgun
Summary: [Based on song by Hinder] The struggle to prove you were wrong in a break up, and figuring out the only way to get the love of your life back. [OrtonOC] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Better Than Me  
**Author: **heart2handgun  
**Summary: **Based on song by Hinder. How Randy truly feels after their break-up. OrtonOC  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any one you recognize. Title and lyrics belong to Hinder.  
**Pairings: **OrtonOC partially

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_"I think you can do much better than me." _

He couldn't get the pained, teary gray eyes out of his head, no matter what and how hard he tried. The hurt in her eyes that night was unbearable, and to think of it, six days later was tearing him apart.

Randy never thought it was possible to inflict this much emotional pain in one person, and after that one night, he knew it was possible. And it killed to him to do it to her.

Landen wasn't just any girl. In Randy's eyes, she was, and still is the greatest person to ever enter his life. With Sam leaving him just a week prior to his mentor, his grandfather's death, he needed a shoulder to lean on, and Landen happened to be just that person. They had always been friends, seeing as though Landen was in charge of his music and entrances, but neither thought of the other in that way. The way that led them to eight months of happiness, all for Randy to believe his lies were too much for her to have to deal with when she had a three year old son, Miller, at home to worry about.

He figured she shouldn't have to worry about his ways, which when they first got together he promised would change. Instead, Randy found himself at clubs almost four days out of seven without his girlfriend. His best friend and close friends could tell something was wrong with their situation, and it took a sit down conversation about their entire relationship with Landen to finally figure it all out.

And the decision that Randy came to was that they shouldn't be together. His exact words were "You deserve so much better than me. Someone who can truly take care of you and Miller." But with almost a week to think alone about the situation, the more the days numbered, the more pain was caused. The more his heart ached. The more it felt as though tiny needles were being stabbed into it.

The more he missed holding onto her until she fell asleep in his arms. The more he missed listening to her on speaker phone with her son.

He knew what he did was stupid, but being the stubborn pain in the ass he was, he wouldn't say it to her. Or to anyone for that matter. HE knew it was clear to everyone that he was going through a hard time without Landen around, but they weren't allowed to do anything about it.

While dating, the divas took Landen in as one of their own, so since the break-up, they've had nightly sleepovers, trips to the nail salon, shopping trips and the occasional telling Landen he didn't deserve her. As well as telling Randy off every time they saw him. They'd be in the middle of telling him how much of a heartless jackass he was and all he wanted to get out of them was how Landen was doing.

_"Amy, please. How is she?"_

_"You're a real class act, Orton. I feel bad for her that she ever thought she saw something in you."_

_"Amy. I'm begging you to tell me how she is. That's all I want, and then you can try to tear me with your words even more."_

_Amy looked towards the ground, her red locks falling over her shoulder. "Randy, she isn't good. She can't get over you, no matter how hard we try. I'm sorry but you fucked up. And if you even think as much as getting back with her, I will not hesitate to kill you."_

_"Just tell her I'm sorry, please. I never meant to hurt her."_

_"I'm not gunna tell her that." The redhead looked up to the St. Louis native. "And ya wanna know why? 'Cause I don't think you're bein' honest with me, Orton. If you love her as much as you claim to, you would have **never** done any of the bullshit you did." He let out a sigh and looked away from Amy. "You have no idea how hard this has been on her. Randy, I had to listen to her talking to Miller on the phone that night. I had to listen to her lie about where you were. Both of them love you to death and you blew it all to pieces."_

_"Amy, I already feel bad enough. You don't need to go on."_

_"No, I do. I remember times when she talked to that little boy and he would ask where you were. It was one of those nights you decided to act single and went out to the bar to dance with some ring rats. I remember her saying, 'Randy isn't here, sweetie. But he sends his love.' So if you even think of tryin' to get her back, get your shit together, grow some balls, and act like a man. Do somethin' to get her trust back. And it's gunna take more than a dozen roses."_

Randy ran his hands over his face as he sat on the edge of his bed, in the hotel room that he knew was six rooms down from Landen's. He turned to the edge of the bed, where before they left for the evening, she always placed her pajamas so she could slip right into bed when they got back.

Even six days later, he was forgetting the feeling of her being in his arms. He could slightly remember the way her long brown and blonde locks would surround his face every morning. And never once could he get more than two hours of sleep. Every night he spent almost the entire time laying awake, thinking of what she was doing at that very moment. And it pained him to know she was probably doing the same as he was, staying awake, thinking of him as he was her.

He knew he had to do something. Something, drastic.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**End Chapter. **

I've been playing around with this story idea quite a bit over the past three to four days. I know what you're all thinking "Another story..." Yeah, but this one will be like Little Moments, only four to five chapters.

'Til Next Time

**-A.J. a.k.a. Heart 2 Handgun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Landen and Miller.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey baby boy...Are you bein' good for Nana and Papa?" She smiled at her son's voice on the other end of the phone. "Well, I love you sweetheart."

"Where Randy?"

Her heart broke the moment he asked that one question she had been dreading. Landen twirled the wine in her glass before taking a deep breath. "Randy isn't here, baby. But let me talk to Nana. I love you."

"Love you Momma." She could hear him hand the phone off to her mom, and in those few moments she tried to pull herself back together.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hey mom. I talked to Vince this mornin'. He's lettin' me come home Thursday."

"That's good, sweetie. Miller misses you. But you know you're gunna have to tell him when you get home."

Landen placed the glass down on the bedside table and let a single tear trickle down her face. "Unless somethin' changes. You never know, Mom."

She could just picture her mom shaking her head on the other side of the phone, as a slight laugh escaped her lips. "Lan, just give up on him. If he let you go this time, what'll you do if he does it again?"

"Mom, stop. I know what I'm doin'. I'm a big girl, ma, and I'm old enough to know that I love Randy. Maybe this is just a test, to just test our relationship."

"Landen, stop kidding yourself."

"This is useless, Ma. I want to hold on to that one bit of hope, and you're trying to take it away from me. I'll call you tomorrow night with the details of the flight 'cause Vince won't know 'til tomorrow afternoon. Give my little boy a hug and kiss for me, okay?"

"I love you. Never -- ever -- forget that Lan."

"Love you, too Ma, and tell Dad the same." Landen flipped her cell phone shut before standing up from her bed. She finished off her glass of wine and placedthe empty glass on the table in the corner of her hotel room. She took a moment to look around the room, and let out a sigh thinking about another lonely night.

Landen tried to shake the thoughts from her head before grabbing her purse. She slipped her cell phone into the front pocket and double checked to make sure she had her room key. After locating it in her purse, she grabbed her white Roxy sweatshirt and slipped it on over her teal camisole, covered by a flowy dark brown knee length everyday dress, matched with brown slip on heels.

She placed headphones around her ears and turned on her Ipod before walking out of the hotel room. After making sure the door was locked, she started towards the elevator. Glancing up quickly, she noticed Randy waiting at the elevator. With a roll of her eyes she tried her best to not look at him as she walked by on her way to the stairs. Randy lightly grabbed her arm, turning her to look at him. "Landen, please just hear me out."

"What do you want to say, Randy? That you're sorry? Well, it's not that easy." Her gray eyes showed pain as his baby blues displayed sorrow.

"How's Miller?"

Her eyes narrowed at the taller man. "None of your goddamned business at the moment." With that, she brushed past him, pushing open the door to the stairs. She ran down the stairs as fast as her heels and short legs could take her.

Upstairs, Randy rested against the wall of the elevator, replaying part of their conversation a few days ago.

_"Lan, babe, we need to talk." She glanced up at him, a confused look evident on her tanned face._

_"What's up, Rans?"_

_The St. Louis native took a deep breath before joining his girlfriend on the couch in their hotel room. He grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Randy took her hands into his and tried his best to look into her eyes.Landen tried to read the expression on his face, but failed. "This is so hard. But I don't think this is working with us."Landen turned away from Randy and tried to fight the tears coming to her eyes. "I love you more than anything."_

_"Than why are you doin' this?" Randy was confused with the neutral tone of her voice. "If you love me 'so much' then what are you doin'?"_

_"You need someone to take care of you and Miller--"_

_"Are you serious? Besides you bein' that person, you think I need someone to help raise my son. Before you showed up in our lives, I was doin' fine raisin' him for three years, so don't even start with that bullshit."_

_"Lan, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I've realized I haven't been there enough."_

_"You can change that though, Rans." By this point, tears were streaming down her face, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please don't do this."_

Randy let out a deep sigh as the elevator dinged and opened on the lobby level. He saw Landen flash Amy a quick smile before walking out of the automatic doors leading to the parking lot. 'It's now or never, Orton.' He rushed after her, trying to be as discrete as possible. He watched her wave to a few superstars as she walked over to her rental. Randy ran after her, and just as she was about to open the door to her car, Randy got in front of her, stopping her.

"Orton, what can I help you with now?"

"Please give me another chance, Lan. I was stupid and--"

"Yah, you were stupid. And you still are if you think I'm gunna give you another chance," she paused to snap her fingers, "just like that. Prove yourself, Orton." She tried to get by him to get in her car, and he didn't budge. She rolled her eyes and watched as he opened the door for her. Landen slipped into her rental and slipped the key into the ignition.

Without turning to look at Randy, she pulled her headphones out of her ears before proceeding to back out of the parking space. Randy pulled the beanie even further down on his head before letting out a groan. "What the fuck do I have to do to get her to realize I fucked up?"

Laughing could be heard behind the youngest World Champ. Randy turned to see Paul "Triple H" Levesque and Shawn Michaels on their way over to the cocky superstar. "Orton, it's going to take more than a few sappy 'I'm sorry's' to get that one back."

Paul placed a hand to his old protege's shoulder and stifled a laugh. "It is funny, Randy. I mean, it sucks for you, but to see **you** the one who could 'always get the girl' turn all Hallmark for one, it's a change, and it is truly funny."

"What the heartless bastard is trying to say is you have to do something--"

"Drastic, I know." Randy smirked at the two older superstars. "I know that, but I don't know what exactly to do. You guys have no idea how much I miss her already."

Shawn mockingly wiped away fake tears as the two former Evolution members shrugged to each other. "He's growing up. And, well into a sappy pain in the ass. Sorry we can't help ya, Orton. It was nice knowin' ya while ya had some dignity."

Paul lifted his eyebrow before adding on, "And you can gain some back by going after her."

Randy nodded as the DX members walked away from the third generation superstar, leaving him to his own thoughts. 'That's something drastic alright.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**End Chapter.**

Yep, end of the second chapter.. I'm not too sure how many chapters there will be, I'm gunna write it out soon. I already have the last chapter planned out in my head though.

**Thank You's: **MissPhilippinesSuperStar ; Vera Roberts

'Til Next Time,  
**AJ Heart2Handgun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Landen and Miller. Lyrics, which are in italics belong solely to Hinder. I also don't own the lyrics near the end of the chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember, what it feels like beside you._

Randy sat on one of the fold up chairs in the locker room he shared with Edge and rested his head in his hands. After remembering something, he pulled his duffle bag over and searched through it for a moment. Upon finding the small envelope, evident to have come from Walgreen's, he slid out the set of pictures in it.

While looking through them, he stopped at certain ones, a smile taking over as he remembered where and when the picture was taken. The first to stop on was one of Landen alone in the picture, on the balcony of a hotel room in Florida, the sun beaming on her make-up-less face, and the soft wind blowing her long locks back over her shoulder. She had a content look on her face as she watched the beach below them.

Another was a shot of the two of them, taken by Amy in the JFK airport, Randy leaning against the wall as he sat on the floor, with a leg to either side of Landen, who was sitting in front of him. His arms were wrapped around her, holding the sleeping woman close to him, as he had his chin rested on her shoulder.

The final one he stopped to look at was one of the two of them, and Miller at Landen's sister's wedding. Randy had the young boy, who matched his hair and outfit to Randy, his light brown hair spiked a bit in the front, with a matching suit and baby blue dress shirt as his mom's boyfriend, sitting on his lap. Landen was resting her head on Randy's shoulder, wearing the maid of honor dress, a deep purple halter dress like the rest of the bridesmaids, with her hair back in a curly design with a flower pinning it back.

Noticing there was two of that picture, Randy slipped one back into the envelope with the rest of the pictures he had gone through. The St. Louis native took a pen out of his bag and wrote on the back of the picture: "You looked beautiful that night, almost as beautiful as the times you'd lay in my arms and tell me your dreams. I want to make those dreams come true, Landen, so please just hear me out. -Randy".

Randy stood from the folding chair and walked out of his locker room. Looking for the first person he knew was a friend of Landen's, and not a diva, he continued down the hall, the picture in one hand. He spotted Paul standing at the end of the hall talking on the phone, with who he figured was Stephanie. After watching him disconnect the call, he calmly walked down the hall to the man he figured he could call a close friend. "Levesque!" Paul turned to Randy just as Randy reached him. "I have a huge favor to ask of you, man." The Game nodded for Randy to continue. "Can you give this to Landen for me? I would, but I don't want to hurt her anymore today."

"No problem, kid." Randy handed him the picture with a smile on his face. Paul let out a quick laugh as he saw Landen's pride and joy and Randy in matching outfits. "Cute, Rando." Randy mock smiled in the older man's direction before shaking his hand.

"Thanks, man." Paul nodded in the younger man's direction as he watched Randy's back as Orton headed back to his locker room. Once Paul knew the door was shut, he headed in the direction where he knew he could find Landen; the truck. Paul pulled his sweatshirt closer to his body as he reached the truck stationed in the parking lot, holding all of the cameras for the show.

On the second knock, a loud 'come in' could be heard inside. Paul opened the door and stepped in, closing the door and blocking the wind out right afterwards. His eyes surveyed the room for the brunette, and spotted her in the corner, waiting for the show to start, resting her legs on the chair in front of her, with her headphones in her ears. Paul slipped over to her side, and placed a hand to her shoulder. After flinching, she looked up to see the ten time World Heavyweight Champion standing above her. "Hey Paulie, what can I do for ya?"

"Besides, listen to Orton for two minutes, and get him out of my hair, just take this. It's from the bitch himself. Figured I was the only person, who isn't a diva, he thought would actually give him the time of day to listen to his whining enough to bring this to ya." Paul handed her the picture, and in the tiny bit of light in the truck, she smiled as she noticed which picture it was.

"Thanks, Paulie. Can I talk to you for a minute.. I mean, out of here, just me and you." Paul nodded and moved so she had enough room to stand. She wrapped her sweatshirt around her shoulders and body before leading Paul out of the truck. Once outside, with the door shut behind them they headed back into the arena. "I want to take him back, I really do, but he really fucked up, Paul. I can't just sit back and let him do this, ya know? Eight days ago, Orton broke my heart, and I don't know if I can forgive him this fast. Part of me wants to take him back so bad, mainly cuz I can't bear the look on my son's face when I have to tell him Randy left us." Landen slipped her hands into her pockets and let out a deep sigh. "That little boy loves Randy.. Miller has never had an actual father figure in his life, and when Randy showed up, Mill was perfect. He was so happy, and that happiness isn't somethin' I can give him."

"What if I set up for you and Randy to talk tomorrow? Would you be up for it?"

Landen shrugged and focused on her shoes as they walked. "I guess. I mean, we need to talk, I know that, but do ya know how hard it is to face him? Every time I see him, a little more of my heart aches, and it kills me, Paulie." The elder of the two wrapped his arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"You're gunna get through all of this, Lan. Whether you end up with Randy or not, you're gunna move on from right now. You're gunna move on to be an amazing mother to Miller, and you're gunna continue to be the smart, amazing, stunning woman that's standing before me right now. Orton fucked up, and if you decide to cut him loose, then it has to be a decision from you heart, kiddo." Paul stopped walking and turned Landen to face him. She swallowed the lump in her throat as a smile danced onto her lips. "I've got to go get ready for the show. Just think about what I said, okay? The ball's in your court, Lan, just think about it,"

"I will. Thanks, Paulie." Just as the brunette started to walk away, she stopped and turned back to Paul. "And about tomorrow.." Paul's eyebrow raised in anticipation for an answer. "I'd like that. Thanks." Paul nodded as Landen turned to walk back to the truck. With slumped shoulders, she walked into the truck and returned to her seat, placing the headphones back into her ears and turning her I pod back on. She searched through her songs until she reached one and pressed play on it.

_Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why don't you let me love you? _

A small smile appeared on Landen's lips as she closed her eyes and listened to the song. She thought about times with Randy, and how with him, she knew there was never a doubt in the world as to how much he loved her. With him, she never had to doubt whether or not she was good enough for him. He had made it clear to her several times, against her protest, that he didn't deserve her. To that, he always got that sweet, innocent smile she loved to show him.

Around him, she was herself. She was carefree. And a dork at times. But in his eyes, she was the perfect person to grow old with. To have children with. To watch take care of her son. To plan a future with. _'He blew it all away, though. And unless he proves to me, not with planned words, but spur of the moment actions, I don't know about the future'._ With that final thought, she proudly smiled before standing up and taking her spot in front of one of the many televisions in the truck, reading to watch the live broadcast of Raw, waiting for a superstar to slightly mess up their entrance, mainly so she had one person to yell at after the show,

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

End Chapter.

Yep, chapter 3.. A couple left, not sure how many.. Few more parts I want to get in here, but I don't know how many chapters this one will be.. Brownie points for anyone who gets the song used close to the end..

'Til Next Time,  
AJ a.k.a. heart2handgun


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Landen and Miller. Flashbacks are in italics.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

If it took all of his energy, he wouldn't look at a mirror. Not after the previous night, and just thinking about what Landen would say when she saw his face scared him. The bruise on his jaw was getting bigger by the second, and looking worse by the minute. The red area around his eye looked ghastly. But he knew he had to be here to see Landen today. He had to get her to understand everything.

Everything. That included him trying to tell her he wasn't being himself when he said it was over. That he wishes every night that he wasn't lonely. Hell Adam had told him time and time again to go out and find a girl. _'Man, you're Randy Orton. What kind of girl wouldn't fall at your feet and kiss the ground you walk on?'_

Landen wouldn't. That much was obvious. That woman that over just a few dates and times to hang out in their hotel room, he fell 'head over heels' in love with. During his 'playboy' days, he never believed someone could feel that strongly for someone, but the moment Landen told him about her real dream, to one day own her own bakery in her hometown of Cedar Grove, New Jersey. In a town where every single person in the town, which added up to roughly 12,300 people, knew every other person, it was a big deal when Landen left the town for the WWE.

Randy closed his eyes as he put his head in his hands, and a memory flashed through his mind.

"Randy! We're gunna get caught!"\

Randy smiled and placed a kiss to his girlfriend's lips. "We will if you continue to be extremely loud." He shut the curtain behind them as they entered a dressing room at the local mall. "Be adventurous, Landen." She smiled at him, not believing he was actually thinking about doing this, right here, right now. Granted it was one of the cleaner dressing rooms she had seen in her life, but still. "Bite me if you have to, but you will be loud, okay?" She nodded as he captured her lips in yet another passionate kiss.

With the floor length curtain pulled, Randy started to run his hands up and down her curves, stopping at the bottom of her olive green tank top. He pulled away from her lips long enough to lift it over her head. The "Legend Killer" stood back and watched in amazement as how stunning his girlfriend was. "Are you gunna fuck me, or sit there and drool all day?" She whispered, a seductive smile on her lips.

---------------------------

While waiting for Randy to finish getting dressed, Landen fixed her hair in the floor length mirror in the dressing room. She tried to get the waves that were in her hair to begin with to look proper, like they did before they entered for some 'fun', but failed. So instead of keeping her hair down, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pony tail elastic and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

Sensing someone behind her, she looked in the mirror to see Randy watching her, a smirk dancing on his lips. "So?"

"Mischievous? Yes. Adventurous? Oh yeah. Good? I don't know, Orton.. I'd say you're slackin'." A hurt expression takes place on his face, as she smiled, her gray eyes rolling. "I'm kiddin' dufus. Of course it was good.. Amazin' if I say so myself."

"I'd say that about you." She watched him closely, as his head descended towards hers, stealing a quick kiss from her. "C'mon babe, let's get out of here before they expect to find us doing the dirty."

Landen rolled her eyes again before taking the clothes she said she trying on off of the floor, which fell when Randy backed her into the wall, and her arms roamed, causing them to fall off the hangers. She flashed him an innocent smile before walking out of the dressing room, him following behind her, a pair of dress pants, and a dress shirt in his hands.

"Babe, I think this shirt looked good on me, don't you."

"Almost as good as me, sweetheart." She turned and flashed him a smirk before walking back to the women's section to continue browsing.

A smile crossed Randy's lips at the thought. Now if only things could go back to that time.

The door opened and Landen walked into the conference room, empty except for the 'shell of a man' known once as Randy Orton sitting with his head in his hands at the table in the center of the room. His head lifted when he heard the door close, and he turned to see Landen, who looked as though she barely got a wink of sleep the night before. Her brown and red highlighted locks were pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head, a baggy WWE Staff sweatshirt hanging from her thin frame, a pair of navy blue jeans hanging loosely onto her hips, with a black henley and white tank top. She slipped her sunglasses onto the top of her head, as she tried not to look too closely at the damage done to Randy's face.

A tear escaped her eye as she saw what she was trying to get ready for. The bruise taking up the left side of his chin clearly evident, the red around his left eye seen around his sunglasses. "Hi,"

"Hey Lan." He offered a slight smile, wincing when he moved his jaw. Landen fought every instinct in her body to rush over to him and aid to his every beck and call until he felt better. But she held herself together. How? Even she didn't know. "It looks worse than it is." A small smile came across her lips, and as fast as it appeared, it vanished. "C'mon, sit down."

Hesitantly, she walked over to the chair across from his seat. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain."

"I'll live." He replied as she nodded and set her purse down on the floor next to her. She clasped her hands together in her lap and tried to avoid looking at him. "Thanks for coming, Lan. It means a lot."

"Yeah. I haven't exactly been fair to you, Randy. I mean, I jumped to conclusions after what happened. I never really gave you a chance to say what you meant, and instead I tried not to listen and stormed out of the room."

"It's fine, Lan." Randy lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head, pushing them through the not styled hair. "I dropped an emotional bomb on you, so I understand. But, I wanna tell you I wasn't thinking when I said all of that. You don't need me to be there at sometimes, and not there when you need me. That isn't fair to you."

"It's not fair for me to have you fightin' my problems all the time, Randy. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, by myself. The same goes for my son, if I need to."

"I wanna be there. For both of you." Landen took a deep breath and turned from the table, looking away from the St Louis native. "Please, Lan. Please let me be in your lives. I can't stand this anymore. I get no sleep cuz I'm so used to listening to you talking to Miller on the phone, and then cuddling together until we fall asleep. And I miss being able to try to make your dreams come true."

Tears brimmed her eyes, which are bare of any trace of eye make up today as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I want you there, believe me. But I need to know that you're not gunna up and leave me and my baby boy again. I can't do that again, Randy. I don't even have the heart to tell him right now that you aren't comin' home with me Thursday mornin'." A tear escapes her eye, and she tries to make sure no others fall. "I don't want to see the look on his face when I have to break his heart. I'm sorry Randy, but normally I would accept you just layin' it on the line with me, but not this time. You broke my heart, Randy, so it's gunna take a hell of a lot more to get me back. I'm sorry."

Randy nodded and watched as she started to stand from her chair. Ringing could be heard from her purse, as she reached into the front pocket to pull out her cell phone. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Landen paused for a moment to try to make out what the person was saying. "Ma, slow down. What's goin' on?" She placed her bag down on the table in front of her, narrowed her eyes and tried to figure out what her mother was saying on the other line. "Ma, what happened to Miller? Ya need to slow down." Upon hearing the little boy's name, Randy lifted his head to watch the love of his life. "No, ma. Vince doesn't care if my son broke his arm. He's not gunna let me come home early." A pause made her let out a sigh, and a few tears to fall from her eyes. "I want to be there. Do **not** say that I don't want to be there for my son. I'm sorry, I can't do anything!" Randy walked around the table and took Landen's free hand into his . With his other hand, he wiped away the tears that spilled from her eyes. "I'm gunna try. Um, jus' tell my son that I love him, more than anything, and that I'm gunna be home as soon as I can."

Landen closed her phone and let all tears fall from her eyes. Randy pulled the sobbing brunette into his arms, rubbing circles on her back. "Shh, I'm gunna get you home early, okay?"

"That's impossible. I appreciate the gesture, but Vince will never go for it." She buried her head in Randy's shoulder and let out all of the emotion in her body, more than she knew she had. "This is why I wish I was always home. My son is at home with a broken arm, cuz my parents thought my nephews, who are 9 and 10 were responsible enough with Miller watch him out back. They were responsible enough to help a four year old climb a tree, but not enough to help him out of it. They made him jump out and he broke his arm. I'm such a horrible mother!"

"No, you're not. And I never want to hear you say that, ever again. Got it?" She nodded against his shoulder. Randy pulled his cell phone out of pocket and searched through it for Mr. McMahon's cell phone number, He pressed send on it and the put it to his ear. "Mr. McMahon, I'm good, how are you? Yeah, I have a favor to ask." He smirked at the answer on the other line. "You know Landen Moore, right, Sir? Her son is in the hospital at home, and I think it'd be best if she can go home sooner than Thursday, Tonight if it was possible at all." Randy smiled at Vince's answer. "Thank you, Sir. My phone will be on, so you can reach me with flight information. Bye, Mr. McMahon." Randy closed his phone and noticed he was still rubbing Landen's back. "C'mon, let's get you back to the hotel to pack."

"How did you do that?"

"No matter how much of a heartless bastard people think Vince McMahon is, he won't hold someone back from their children when they're needed at home." She nodded and grabbed her back, slipping on her shoulder. "Can I get a ride with you? I came with a few of the guys on crew."

"You don't even have to ask, Lan." She smiled as he removed his arms from around her. "Ready?" She nodded as they started out to the parking lot. "So, when you get home, I want a call on how he is, okay?"

"Yeah. You deserve it after you did all of this." She turned her attention to her acrylic nails as they walked out to Randy's rental. "And, um, thank you. I know you have time off this weekend, so take care of yourself. And check in, okay?" Randy nodded as they reached his car. Randy opened Landen's door, causing a smile to tug at her lips.

He finally knew something **drastic** to do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

End Chapter.

There you go.. Next chapter should be up, if my muses cooperate with me, Sunday when I get home from my dad's house/ niece's christening.

'Til Next Time,  
**AJ a.k.a. heart2handgun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I only own Landen and Miller. Lyrics are in italics, and belong solely to Hinder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

Landen took a deep breath before walking into the hospital room. She looked up and saw her parents sitting on one side of her baby boy, who was watching cartoons on the mounted TV in the corner of the room. A smile took over her face as he studied the show, and slowly turned to look at the door. "Momma!"

"Hey baby." Landen placed her purse down by her mom's chair and offered her a half smile. She took a seat on the bed next to her son, and took his hand into hers. "How are ya feelin', kiddo?"

"I wanna go home." She nodded and feared him asking about Randy. She noticed him looking around the room, especially by the door area. Landen swallowed the lump in her throat as a saddened expression took over his face. "Where's Randy?"

"He had to stay at work, baby. Momma's boss would only let me come home right now, okay?" The young boy shrugged and slowly nodded before turning back to the TV. She turned to her parents and sent a smile in their direction. "Ma, wanna go get coffee or somethin'?" Her mother nodded as the two women excused themselves from the hospital room. "I'm sorry for freakin' out over the phone." She stated.

"Don't worry about it, Lan. We know I would have done the same exact thing if I was in your position." She replied as the twosome stopped in front of the elevators and Landen pressed the button for the closest one. A moment later, the bell dinged and the door opened as the two stepped inside.

After a quick ride upstairs, and after making coffee, which led to Landen paying for both, they took a seat at a table in the cafeteria. "I wanna thank you for bein' here, Ma."

"Not only was I babysitting him, Landen, but that's my grandchild. Of course I would be." Landen nodded and took a sip of her drink. She leant back in the chair and let out a light yawn. "Long trip?" Her mom asked as she nodded and brought her left foot over her right knee. "Randy isn't coming later this week, is he?"

Landen shrugged, "He may. I didn't straight out tell him he couldn't come. He cares about Miller, so I won't stop him from visitin' but it's doubtful. I'll probably just get a phone call." She replied, somberly.

"What's going to happen if he does stop by and Miller thinks you two are still together?"

Landen rested her hands in her lap and shrugged again. "I don't know, honestly. Randy and I have to talk. I could have very easily taken him back yesterday, but he needs to prove it to me."

"Just watch out, Landen." Her mother adviced, which led to a slight nod from Landen. "Are you ready to head back?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's just grab dad and Mill drinks first."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He's okay. He asked 'bout you when I got here." Landen stated.

"Well, just call me when he comes home, and I'll talk to him then. I can't fly out, you and I both know that, Lan, as much as I want to. My mom's very adament about me goin' back to St. Louis tomorrow when I get time off." Randy replied.

She let out a slight sigh. "I know. I wish you could, but it would also be awkward, ya know?"

"I guess. Just call me and let me know what's up. I still care about both of you, Landen."

"Yeah, I know. Bye Randy." She closed her cell phone before walking back onto the unit where Miller was sleeping in his hospital room. Landen grabbed her purse and placed a kiss to her son's forehead before heading home for the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Landen walked into the house and took a deep breath, finally realizing she was all alone for the night. Since becoming a part of the WWE family, she couldn't remember a night that she was home and had the house all to herself. _And it sucks._ Whether it was her and Miller, or her and Randy, or the three of them playing family for the evening, she was never alone.

Tossing her keys and purse onto the table by the stairs in the front room, followed by slipping off her clogs, she walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of take out food on the counter. She slipped her coat off and hung it up in the hall closet before walking back into the kitchen to have a quick McDonald's dinner. _I hate to admit this, but it's better than the hospital food._

After quickly eating and disposing of her trash, she walked upstairs into her bedroom. Slipping out of her clothes and into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a WWE Personnel t-shirt that belonged to Randy, she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Landen pulled her cell phone out of the jeans pocket and plugged it into the spare charger she had in her bedroom.

She slipped under the heavy comforter and flannel sheets and played around on her cell phone a bit. Stopping on a text message from Randy she got one time that they were both in a meeting, but on opposite sides of the table. _'I am, to, awake. You're the one that should be paying more attention. By the way, in case I didn't say it this morning, I love you.'_

Landen flipped her phone shut and settled into bed, falling asleep with a half smile on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO-

Randy tossed and turned in bed, not able to find a comfortable spot on the flat mattress. Knowing the love of his life was home in New Jersey, with the little boy he's admittingly gotten attached to over the past eight months, was too much to bare. _She'd be here if I didn't fuck up._ Resting on his back, Randy let out a deep sigh.

He had to fight the urge to call her after checking the time, and noticing it was 1:03 AM in New Jersey. _I'll call her first thing in the morning._ With the thought in mind, he rolled over, facing away from the side of the bed Landen always claimed as hers. _Fuck it, I'm goin' home tomorrow. Home as in New Jersey. And I **will** prove to her that I want her back._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**End Chapter.**

Normally I'd apologize for not updating sooner, but this past week has been hell.. I lost my grandmother a week ago yesterday, and it's been so emotionally draining. I didn't even know if I could finish this chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last, and I think there may be a sequel in the near future, if you guys are good reviewers.

'Til Next Time,

**AJ a.k.a. heart2handgun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I only own Landen and Miller. Lyrics are in italics, and belong solely to Hinder.

**A/N:** I'm going to put this here, 'cause it seems weird at the end. This is the last chapter, thank you to those who read and/or reviewed. Be on the lookout for a sequel, hopefully soon. This is also my first completed chapter fic, and though it's short, thank you for taking the journey with me!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ready to go home, bud?" The young boy looked up at his mother with a vibrant smile and nodded. "Good, let's go. We can stop and get food on the way home."

It was nine the morning after Landen got home from the road. After having Miller released, and all the forms were filled out, they headed out to Landen's SUV. She helped the three year old into the backseat and into his car seat. "Momma." Landen looked up at his cheerful blue eyes, a slight smile on his face. "Can we stop at D's."

"Sure, sweetheart." Shutting the backseat door and opening her own, she couldn't help but let her smile grow. Landen slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car on, sure to keep the music, which happened to be a promo disc from Mercy Drive, the band who did Randy's theme song, "Burn in My Light" as well as Maven's "Tattoo" a few years back, down.

Waiting until she could, Landen pulled out onto the street. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other playing with a loose strand of hair that fell out of her messy bun, she continued down the road towards their house. She slowly turned into McDonald's, or D's as Miller called it, to pick up breakfast for her son. And three hash browns for herself.

She carried her son into the house, with him hiked up on her hip, her purse dangling over her shoulder, keys slipping from her other hand as well as the McDonald's bag. She set Miller down on the floor and watched as he ran into the kitchen. "Baby, you're forgettin' somethin'." The boy stopped, turned back to his mother and smiled. He slipped his coat off and tossed it onto the floor before continuing to run into the kitchen. Landen rolled her eyes, tossed her keys down and grabbed his coat off of the floor.

After hanging it in the closet with her purse, she walked into the kitchen, breakfast in hand. She fought a smile as she watched Miller trying to climb into the chair at the breakfast table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Need help, bud?" He shook his head feverently and finally managed on his own. Landen took out one of his Bob the Builder plates and put his food on it before placing it in front of the hungry toddler at the table. She sat at the island and ate her own breakfast and watched him with a bright smile.

------------------------------------------

Miller bounded out of the bathroom, fresh from washing his hands and climbed onto the couch next to his mother. "Hey momma." Landen looked over at him, figured he wanted cartoons on the TV and flicked on Nickelodeon. He only shook his head. "Where's Randy?"

_It's now or never._ Landen turned to face him completely and took a deep breath. "Well, bud. Randy and I aren't together anymore." She watched his face scrunch up in confusion and tried to think of a way to tell a three year old something she barely understood. "Um, Randy won't be comin' around anytime soon, kiddo." Some confusion was erased from his face with that, but sadness took over. _I expected this_. "Momma and him had a disagreement--"

"'Bout me?"

Landen fought tears and shook her head. "Not at all, baby. You know Randy loves you, right?" He nodded a bit and reached out for his mother's hand. "It's me and you, kiddo. Let's show how strong we are, okay, we can get through this." Miller jumped into his mother's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck the best he could.

The doorbell interrupted the mother/son moment. Landen moved Miller off her lap, and when she went to get up, she saw he was running towards the door. _That's my little mad man._ She smiled and figured her parents were here to visit. "Momma! Randy's here!" This time, confusion took over Landen's face.

_It can't be him._ She took a few strides towards the door and saw Miller fighting with the doorknob. She looked out the side window and saw that Randy Orton was truly standing at her door. "Baby, go play with your toys, okay?"

"No! Wanna see Randy."

"Miller Jacob. Please let momma deal with this. Go in the living room and watch cartoons or play with your toys." He tried to pout, but she only shook her head. _He learned that from Randy. _He ran into the living room and sat down on the carpet and starting to play with his cars. Landen took a deep breath and opened the door. She grabbed her keys off of the table, just in case the door was locked. She was known for locking herself out at times.

Shutting the door behind her small frame, Landen crossed her arms over her chest and watched Randy carefully. "Hey Lan."

"Don't 'Hey Lan' me, Randy. When I said 'check in' I didn't mean come to my house. For all you know, I could not be home yet, and what would my neighbors think if they saw you--"

"I'm sorry." Landen stopped speaking and just watched Randy. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on her SUV in the driveway, but Randy placed two fingers under her chin and turned her back to face him. "Landen, believe me. I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

She thought about what he was saying for a minute, and shook her head. "I guess it's better this way. I need commitment, and you're scared of it. I can't be 'boyfriend/girlfriend' with you for the rest of my life, Randy. I need security, and most importantly my son does as well. He already thinks of you as his father, and if you're only gunna be his mom's boyfriend, that shit needs to end. I can't do this --"

Randy cut her off again, but this time with his lips on hers instead of talking. She tried to fight against it, but found herself slowly surrendering to the familiar taste of his minty toothpaste. Her nostrils flared at the scent of his Obsession cologne as her hands wandered over the front of his leather jacket she bought him for Christmas. Her heart was telling her to kiss back, but her gut was telling her to push him away.

Her gut won as she pushed him back forcefully. She fumbled with her keys and unlocked the front door. As she pushed it open, Randy placed a hand to her shoulder. Her body shook with sobs as she stepped through the threshold, and slammed the door. Landen leant back against the white door and looked into the living room to see a hopeful Miller looking towards his mom for Randy.

When the doorbell rang, Landen tried to ignore it and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. It rang again, and again. The four ring irritated Landen enough that she walked down the hall, open bottle in hand.

When she opened the door, she saw Randy down on one knee, holding onto a small black velvet box with a platinum band, adorned with an one carat princess cut diamond in the center with a baguette diamond on either side. The Gatorade bottle slipped from her hand as her hand covered her mouth. "You say you want commitment, and I'm willing to give you and Miller than. And don't think this is all 'cause of what you said. I didn't pull this ring out of my ass." Landen stifled a laugh as he continued. "I want this, because I love you and Miller more than anything in this world. Without you, I have not the slightest clue as to who I am. I hope that, granted you say yes, we can continue this family. I think Miller needs a brother or sister. And you're the woman I want to grow old with, and hell, we'll be the hottest people in that retirement home. But I can't, and really don't want to picture my future without you and your son in it.

"You have given me the greatest gift, Lan, you gave me the chance to be with an amazing woman, who has so much to offer. You accepted me for who I am, and I wish you could do that now. I say shit that I truly don't mean, we both know this. I can't promise I'll turn into Mr. Mom, 'cause we both know that won't happen, but I can promise to love you and cherish you and take care of you for the rest of our lives. You just have to do one thing for me."

By now, tears were flowing down both of their cheeks. _There goes my mascara._ She smiled at the thought and waited for Randy to continue.

"Landen Violet Moore, will you marry me?"

------------  
**End.**


End file.
